vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keepers of the House
Keepers of the House is the fourth episode of the fourth season of The Originals and the seventieth episode of the series overall. Summary SAVING HOPE – Desperate to save her daughter, Hayley turns to Marcel for help uncovering information about the mysterious force that has set its sights on the children of New Orleans. While Klaus remains behind with Hope, Elijah and a reluctant Vincent join the hunt, which puts them on a dangerous collision course with an unlikely new threat. Finally, Freya and Keelin must put aside their differences as they embark on a journey that may alter the power dynamic in New Orleans forever. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Jason Dohring as Will Kinney *Taylor Cole as Sofya *Christina Moses as Keelin Guest Cast *Lyndon Smith as Lara Co-Starring *Summer Fontana as Hope Mikaelson *Betty Jeune as Imposing Witch *Alkoya Brunson as Adam Folsom *Karan Kendrick as Maxine *Michael Beasley as Lead Acolyte Trivia *Antagonists: The Hollow and her Followers. *Freya and Keelin steal some of Marcel's venom. *Freya gives Keelin a moonlight ring to strengthen her in their quest to weaken or kill Marcel. At first the ring was spelled so Keelin couldn't take it off. Freya altered it later so Keelin can remove it. *Vincent realizes that the Hollow wanted them to find its followers and the abducted children. *Hope tells her father not to look at the blue light, which he tries to do but seems to have failed to do. Hope has a dream where she finds him and sees his eyes glow blue just before she wakes up. *Hayley and Marcel learned from Lara that witches aren't the only ones that the Hollow has allied itself with but werewolves as well, namely, the Crescent Wolf Pack. She tells Marcel that even the powerful "Beast" will bow before it. *Vincent transfers the sacrificial anchorage spell to Elijah and had Hayley stake him, temporarily killing him to save Hope and the other kids. Body Count * Lara - Stabbed in the throat; killed by herself * Five Followers of the Hollow - various ways; killed by Klaus, Elijah, Marcel and Hayley * Will Kinney - Broken neck; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson Continuity *Sofya and Maxine were last seen in No Quarter. *This episode marks the first time a Moonlight ring is made or given to a werewolf since the second season of . Locations *New Orleans **Marcel's Penthouse **The Abattoir **St. Anne's Church **Tremé **St. James Infirmary **St. Louis Cathedral *The Bayou Behind the Scenes Cultural References *" " is a 1964 novel by Shirley Ann Grau. Quotes |-|Promo= :Vincent: "Look guys, I know what we're up against." :Elijah: "Is a force my family and I are here to erase." :Hope: "It wants those other kids. I think it wants me too." :Klaus: "I'm going to keep you safe. Forever." |-|Trailer= :Vincent: "Look guys, I know what we're up against. This thing is dark, it's angry." : Elijah: "Is a force my family and I are here to erase. It's quite the monster you got lurking in there. You wanna see mine?" :Hope: "It wants those other kids. I think it wants me too." :Klaus: "I'm going to keep you safe. Always and forever." |-|Sneak Peek= :Keelin: "I guess I feel asleep working. You get any?" :Freya: "I just woke up from a five year nap." :Keelin: "You going somewhere?" :Freya: "New Orleans. Hope is still sick. Klaus asked me to see what I can do." :Keelin: "Great, as long as you're stepping into a war zone, see if you can get your hands on Marcel's venom." :Freya: "Klaus did say that Marcel would be occupied. We can enter his home, steal whatever we need and leave before anyone notices." :Keelin: "Okay, you want me to help you rob the most deadly vampire on the planet? I will past." :Freya: "You're worried about a fight, allow me to even the odds. Stone is kyanite. It's been spelled to grant you total of your werewolf nature, even during the full moon." :Keelin: "This is a cure. It's everything I've ever wanted. What's the catch?" :Freya: "No catch. Insurance." :Keelin: "Or like a leash. Spelled so I can't take it off." :Freya: "Like you said, it's everything you ever wanted, provided you help me." |-|Scene= :Klaus: "How is she?" :Hayley: "The fever's back but she's not in any pain. She's asking for you." :Klaus: "Well make an excuse. I'd rather my daughter not know that I've gone off to murder the witches." :Elijah: "We cannot be reckless, Niklaus." :Klaus: "Then how would you have me respond? Should I delegate my child's safety to someone else?" :Elijah: "Let me see what I can do." :Hayley: "And I will handle Marcel. Out of the three of us, I win most likely not to get killed on arrival. Whatever we're up against, it's as much as his problem as it's ours." :Klaus: "Leaving me to do what exactly?" :Hayley: "Stay here and protect our daughter. Do not let anything or anyone come near her." :Elijah: "Word of warning. The Marcel that you knew is gone. So whatever he is now, he's no ally." |-|Inside clip= :Will: "I won't let anything anything stop us". :Vincent: "Now this thing is dark, it's angry, it's very powerful." :Elijah: "Is a force my family and I are here to erase. I would violate everything sacred under the sun in the name of rescuing my niece. And right now, according to you, you are facing two evils. Wouldn't it be nice to have one of those by your side?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 4x04 Promo "Keepers of the House" (HD) Season 4 Episode 4 Promo The Originals Keepers of the House Trailer The CW The Originals 4x04 Sneak Peek "Keepers of the House" (HD) Season 4 Episode 4 Sneak Peek The Originals Keepers of the House Scene The CW The Originals Inside The Originals Keepers of the House The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 4x04 Keepers of the House-Vincent Klaus Elijah Marcel Hayley.jpg 4x04 Keepers of the House-Klaus.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO404-001-New_Orleans-Night.png TO404-002-Sofya~Marcel.png TO404-003-Sofya-Marcel.png TO404-004-Sofya~Marcel.png TO404-005-Marcel.png TO404-006-Vincent~Marcel.png TO404-007-Sofya~Vincent~Marcel.png TO404-008-Vincent~Marcel.png TO404-009-Marcel.png TO404-010-Bayou-Night~Followers.png TO404-011-Hollow-Followers.png TO404-012-Will.png TO404-013-Followers~Will.png TO404-014-Will~Followers.png TO404-015-Hollow-Talisman.png TO404-016-Will.png TO404-017~Klaus-Hayley-Hope~Elijah.png TO404-018~Hayley-Hope.png TO404-019-Vincent.png TO404-020-Elijah-Hayley-Klaus~Vincent~Hope.png TO404-021-Klaus.png TO404-022-Hayley~Hope.png TO404-023-Vincent~Hayley.png TO404-024-Hayley~Vincent.png TO404-025~Hayley-Elijah-Hope.png TO404-026-Klaus.png TO404-027-Elijah~Klaus-Hayley-Vincent~Hope.png TO404-028~Vincent-Hope.png TO404-029-Klaus-Vincent.png TO404-030~Klaus~Hope~Vincent~Elijah~Hayley.png TO404-031-Klaus-Hope.png TO404-032-Vincent.png TO404-033-Klaus.png TO404-034~Hayley~Hope~Birds.png TO404-035-Klaus-Elijah~Hayley.png TO404-036-Klaus~Elijah.png TO404-037~Klaus-Elijah.png TO404-038-Klaus.png TO404-039~Klaus-Hayley.png TO404-040-Keelin.png TO404-041-Freya~Keelin.png TO404-042-Keelin~Freya.png TO404-043-Keelin~Freya.png TO404-044-Freya~Keelin-Moonlight_Ring.png TO404-045-Keelin~Freya.png TO404-046-Freya~Keelin.png TO404-047-Hope-Klaus.png TO404-048~Hope-Klaus.png TO404-049-Hope~Klaus.png TO404-050~Vincent-Maxine-Witches.png TO404-051~Vincent~Witches.png TO404-052-Vincent.png TO404-053-Elijah.png TO404-054~Vincent-Elijah.png TO404-055-Vincent~Elijah.png TO404-056-Elijah~Vincent.png TO404-057~Marcel-Treme_Witches.png TO404-058-Marcel.png TO404-059~Marcel-Witch.png TO404-060-Hayley.png TO404-061~Marcel-Witches~Hayley.png TO404-062-Freya-Keelin.png TO404-063-Freya~Keelin.png TO404-064-Keelin-Freya.png TO404-065-Elijah-Vincent.png TO404-066~Elijah-Vincent.png TO404-067-Vincent-Elijah.png TO404-068-Hope~Klaus.png TO404-069~Hope-Klaus.png TO404-070-Elijah-Vincent.png TO404-071-Hollow Acolyte.png TO404-072-Klaus~Hope~Hayley.png TO404-073-Hayley~Klaus~Marcel.png TO404-074-Marcel~Hayley.png TO404-075-Hayley~Marcel.png TO404-076-Lara~Hayley~Marcel.png TO404-077-Lara~Hayley.png TO404-078-Hayley~Lara.png TO404-079-Will.png TO404-080-Vincent~Will.png TO404-081-Will~Vincent.png TO404-082-Vincent~Will.png TO404-083-Elijah~Vincent~Will.png TO404-084-Elijah~Will.png TO404-085-Klaus-Hope.png TO404-086-Keelin~Freya.png TO404-087-Freya~Keelin.png TO404-088-Elijah-Will.png TO404-089-Marcel~Hayley~Lara.png TO404-090-Hayley~Lara.png TO404-091-Lara~Hayley.png TO404-092-Lara-Hayley.png TO404-093-Lara-Hayley.png TO404-094-Will~Vincent.png TO404-095-Vincent~Will.png TO404-096-Elijah~Vincent~Will.png TO404-097-Vincent~Elijah.png TO404-098-Elijah~Vincent.png TO404-099-Vincent-Elijah.png TO404-100-Vincent-Elijah.png TO404-101-Klaus.png TO404-102~Vincent~Elijah~Klaus~Marcel~Hayley.png TO404-103-Marcel-Hayley-Klaus.png TO404-104-Klaus-Marcel.png TO404-105-Vincent-Elijah-Hayley.png TO404-106-Freya~Hope.png TO404-107-Followers.png TO404-108-Will~Followers.png TO404-109-Marcel-Klaus.png TO404-110-Elijah-Follower.png TO404-111-Vincent-Hayley-Child.png TO404-112-Marcel-Follower.png TO404-113-Will.png TO404-114-Will~Klaus.png TO404-115-Klaus~Will.png TO404-116-Klaus-Marcel.png TO404-117-The_Hollow.png TO404-118-Vincent-Elijah-Klaus-Marcel.png TO404-119-Klaus-Marcel.png TO404-120-Adam~Vincent.png TO404-121-Elijah~Vincent.png TO404-122-Vincent~Elijah.png TO404-123-Adam-Children.png TO404-124~Children-Vincent-Elijah.png TO404-125-The_Hollow.png TO404-126-Elijah-Hayley.png TO404-127-Elijah~Hayley.png TO404-128~Vincent-Elijah-Hayley~Klaus~Marcel.png TO404-129-Hope~Freya.png TO404-130-Freya~Hope.png TO404-131-Vincent.png TO404-132-Maxine~Adam~Vincent.png TO404-133-Hayley~Marcel.png TO404-134-Marcel~Hayley.png TO404-135-Keelin.png TO404-136-Freya~Keelin.png TO404-137~Freya~Keelin.png TO404-138-Freya~Keelin.png TO404-139-Keelin~Freya.png TO404-140-Elijah-Klaus.png TO404-141-Klaus~Elijah.png TO404-142-Hayley~Elijah.png TO404-143-Elijah~Hayley.png TO404-144-Vincent.png TO404-145-Marcel~Vincent.png TO404-146-Vincent~Marcel.png TO404-147-Hope.png TO404-148-Marcel~The_Hollow.png TO404-149-Klaus~The_Hollow.png TO404-150-Hope~Klaus.png TO404-151-Hope.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 04-08-2017 Joseph Morgan-Twitter.jpg|Joseph Morgan 04-08-2017 Taylor Cole-Instagram.png|Taylor Cole 04-06-2017 Joseph Morgan Summer Fontana Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Joseph Morgan and Summer Fontana, ©Anthony Kountz 08-02-2016 Yusuf Gatewood Daniel Gillies Phoebe Tonkin Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Yusuf Gatewood, Daniel Gillies and Phoebe Tonkin, ©Anthony Kountz 08-30-2016 Joseph Morgan Kurt Jones Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Joseph Morgan, ©Anthony Kountz 08-29-2016 Joseph Morgan Summer Fontana Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Joseph Morgan and Summer Fontana, ©Anthony Kountz 08-27-2016 Joseph Morgan Kurt Jones Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Joseph Morgan and Kurt Jones, ©Anthony Kountz 08-26-2016 Joseph Morgan Summer Fontana Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Summer Fontana and Joseph Morgan 08-26-2016 Joseph Morgan Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Joseph Morgan, ©Anthony Kountz 08-25-2016 Joseph Morgan Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|©Joseph Morgan and the camera crew 08-24-2016 Joseph Morgan Daniel Gillies Yusuf Gatewood Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Joseph Morgan, Yusuf Gatewood and Daniel Gillies, ©Anthony Kountz 08-23-2016 Joseph Morgan Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Joseph Morgan and the camera crew, ©Anthony Kountz 08-23-2016 Joseph Morgan Christopher Hollier Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Joseph Morgan, Bethany Rooney, Christopher Hollier, ©Anthony Kountz 8-22-2016 Crew Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|©Anthony Kountz 08-18-2016 Joseph Morgan Kurt Jones Bethany Rooney Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Joseph Morgan, Kurt Jones and Bethany Rooney, ©Anthony Kountz References See also Category:The Originals Season Four Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters